


Chen Was Singing

by Lighttheunicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighttheunicorn/pseuds/Lighttheunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen was singing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chen Was Singing

Chen was singing.  
Chen was singing in the living room alone.  
Chen was singing.  
But Chen sang like he was crying. Something in the way he sang had touched the few people who had been listening. Nobody dared to stop him because it will be such a waste to stop such rich voice that was filled with so much emotion.  
Kris who was reading a book fan gave him in his room, closed the book and tucked his knee up. He then leaned his head on his knees. Suddenly thinking of someone who was very far away. He missed her so much. The phone call he had with her just now wasn’t enough.  
Chen continued singing, even when he hit the high note he still sounded melancholic.  
Chen could sing the song alone. Luhan wondered if it had been a solo instead, it would be very nice. D.O, Baekhyun and his voice could never be as great as Chen’s. Luhan grabbed a pillow and hid his face under it. He now admitted to be an easy crier.  
He never knew he could miss his friends so much like this. They were total asshole but they were also the people who had loved him since he was just Luhan. The people whom he had grown to love more than he loved himself. They were the people who helped him when he was having his endless problems with his family. They were his chosen family.  
Chen was singing like he was laughing.  
Probably some sweet memories crossed his mind when he was singing.  
Lay thought he should just shut the door to his room so Chen’s voice could die away and he could stop drowning himself in so much thought. It was great to be here in that dorm and to be one of EXO members. It was really great to receive so much love he had never imagined he could get. But, it would also be great to be somewhere that wasn’t his room right now and to be Yixing. Just Yixing.  
If Lay had had any regret, it would be the fact that he could not take care of his grandparents now that they were separated thousand miles away.  
In the end, Lay just let the door slightly open so he could hear more of the beautiful voice.  
Chen was singing.  
At times Chen got too deep into his emotion that Tao thought his own heart was going to burst and the longing he felt for the people he left for his career was getting stronger. Tao felt the tears he didn’t even know he was holding now running free down his chin. It would be so great to get some rest from their hectic life, it would be so great to run away from the responsibilities, from the activities. It would be so great if he got to get away from where he was now sitting, in his room, absentmindedly listening to Chen.  
Chen was singing.  
He felt too much that day. For the first time ever he hated so much the free time he got. The EXO K members were out for a performance that didn’t involve the M members. He found himself alone on the couch in the living room. The silence in the dorm allowed so many thoughts to run freely in his head. If he was busy he wouldn’t even have the time to think of anything. He now believed what his mother told him. Too much thinking was bad for him.  
Chen knew he had a very complicated mind. He wasn’t the type to open up so easily. He kept everything to himself. He hardly complained. He never troubled people with his problems. His mother told him he wasn’t an open book. Even as his mother it wasn’t an easy job for her to read her son.  
Chen wondered what it would feel like to have someone he could whine to, someone he could turn to when things get hard and someone who he could tell everything to.  
Chen let out a heavy sigh after the song ended.  
Singing was his only way to express what he felt and he felt very good when he sang.  
He sang with so much passion that it affected his audiences he didn’t know he had.  
It took him few seconds before he realized someone was standing at the doorway that lead to the kitchen.  
“What?” Chen asked. His face turned darker shade of red. Had he known someone was watching him so intently he wouldn’t be singing his heart out.  
“What?” Xiumin replied with a question, obviously fighting down a smile. He was in the kitchen making some coffee when Chen’s beautiful voice broke through the dorm. “Why are you blushing?”  
“I’m not blushing.” Chen looked away and quickly grabbed the remote control and turned the t.v on. He hoped he was anywhere but in the living room with Xiumin. It could be anyone, anyone at all but why Xiumin?  
Xiumin let out a small laugh. “Too much thinking is bad for you, Chen.” Xiumin said before he took a sip of his coffee.  
Chen was too embarrassed to say anything. He just nodded nervously.  
“You know where to find me.” Xiumin added while walking away to his room, still smiling.  
Chen couldn’t help but smile at the last remark by Xiumin. “You think you know me so well.”  
“I do.” Xiumin said before he disappeared into his room.  
Only then Chen realized he already had someone he could rely on but he was just too stubborn to give anyone so much power over him.


End file.
